Bulvision Song Contest 2018
Format Preliminary dates Visual design Presenters Opening and interval acts Participanting municipalities Returning artist * Dua Lipa performed at the Opener of the 2017 contest, * The Vamps returns to Bulakan which last performed with "Middle of the Night" alongside Martin Jensen. * Anne-Marie last representing Bustos as the Backing vocalist for Nick Jonas returns to represent Guiguinto. * Quavo last representing Balagtas as the Backing vocalist for Liam Payne returns to represent Bustos as the Backing vocalist. * Khalid failed to enter the contest twice, First with 6lack and Ty Dolla $ign with "OTW" and the second with Mendes with "Youth", written by Teddy Geiger et al., althrough he is the Backing vocalist to Hagonoy entrant Jason Mraz. * Two backing vocalist also perfomed in the Contest this year, Ed Sheeran (for Baliuag, also the Backing vocalist for Guiguinto's Anne-Marie) and HRVY (for Paombong, also the backing vocalist for Mraz in Hagonoy), as Cardi B and Bebe Rexha was supposed to part of Rita Ora's group, but Ora is failed to enter for 2018, Ora and Charli XCX would perform to the contest as Obando (with Kygo) and San Rafael (with Lizzo) entrants respectively the followed year. * Last Year's Winning writer and Baliuag's songwriter Ryan Tedder and his band OneRepublic are failed to enter due to Obando's entrant Logic enters again. * The Weeknd fails his First attempt with "Call Out My Name", but He successfully attempted the second with Belly with "What You Want". * while Cash Cash (Bocaue), Nicki Minaj (Santa Maria), Charlie Puth (Norzagaray), Shawn Mendes (Calumpit), Selena Gomez (Malolos) and Cheat Codes (Plaridel) failed to returned in the competition with the entries. Controversies Unheralded ouster Minaj's Returning artists ejection On 20 April 2018, Returning artists Cash Cash and Nicki Minaj enters again for the 2018 contest after both representing Bocaue (with Rozes) and Santa Maria (with DNCE), Minaj's entry "Chun Li" written by her and Jeremy Reid failed to enter as Ariana Grande's No Tears Left To Cry representing San Miguel for 2018, the other entry Cash Cash's "Finest Hour" alongside Nepalese Tracking artist Abir also failed to secure due to 3:36 time, Minaj could affected the Rap Battle with the Bocaue entrant Cardi B, she criticized the Executive supervisor Željko Drmić over her entry. Bustos and San Ildefonso withdrawal On 27 April Executive supervisor Željko Drmić decided that both Bustos and San Ildefonso has not performed for This year's contest due to Illegally host the Vice Mayors League of Bulacan Monthly Meeting after the Illegally hosted the last Two Battle for Position that the bottom Three songs are eliminated but the Top Two fastest songs are advanced to the Contest. Rita Ora's Double representation On 11 May Rita Ora and Charli XCX performed in place of Liam Payne and J.Balvin when the Two already representatives for Bocaue and Calumpit (Cardi B and Bebe Rexha respectively) with the song "GIRL" until Executive supervisor Željko Drmić not allowed a already representative for Bulvision, and she is eliminated in the "Battle for position" due to Two artist representing already, after rumors that she performed for Balagtas that went to Bella Thorne, Ora would go on to represented Obando in the contest the following year. Shawn Mendes-Selena Gomez alliance against Meghan Trainor On 18 May Meghan Trainor was supposed to performed at the Battle for position until Selena Gomez to performed with "Back To You", written by Herself and Four who not credited for Bulvision Parrish Warrington, Diederik van Elsas, Micah Premnath and Amy Allen and time at Three minutes, 28 seconds and finished Second last as Jess Glynne and Bastille got the representation for Pulilan and San Jose del Monte respectively, at backstage Trainor fight Gomez along with Shawn Mendes and Khalid which song "Youth" written alongside Teddy Geiger, Scott Harris and Geoff Warburton was failed as well despite finished First with 3 minutes, 11 seconds, also is the Filipino-speaking Group Over October with the stunning song "Wait" time at Four minutes, 38 seconds and finished last and got 65% of the votes, The vocalist Josh Buizon wanted to be as the Meycauayan entrant despite the Four minute mark and Top the votes, in the end it was Head of Delegation Raoul Atadero forced the decider on the City's entry next week, 25 May as Trainor to be representing the city, if Gomez or Mendes going to Meycauayan they will be a riot if the returning artist is in there, Trainor would go on to represented Santa Maria in the contest the following year, but Mendes fails to enter the contest the same week as Trainor. Logic's Return to Bulvision Possible replacements Show On 1 June Executive supervisor Željko Drmić announced that Drake, Gryffin and Loote are withdrawing Bulvision effectively 1 June 2018, They had Balagtas Suddenly hosts PCL Voting and spokespersons * Malolos:Jong Ople * Calumpit:Gino Carlo Torres * Guiguinto:Al Estrella * San Miguel:Jonjon Mendoza * Plaridel:Lorie Vinta * Hagonoy:Estrelito Libao * Bulakan:Oya Mendoza * Angat:Edith De Guzman * San Ildefonso:Luis Sarrondo * Meycauayan:Elmer Paguio * San Jose del Monte: * Marilao:Willie Diaz * Paombong:Arnold Mendoza * Pulilan:Bernard Santos * Bocaue:Donnabel Mendoza * Obando:Mac Bunal * Pandi:Henry Marquez * Santa Maria:Froilan Caguiat * Dona Remedios Trinidad: * San Rafael:Socrates Estrella * Bustos:Juliet dela Cruz * Norzagaray:Zosimo Cruz * Baliuag:Petchay Dela Cruz Awards OGABB *Table reflects the 2018 voting results from all 20 OGABB clubs. Marcel Bezençon Awards Governor's Award See Also * Alodian Song Festival 2018 * Melodifestivalen Metro Manila 2018 * Metro Manila Song Contest 2018 * New Music Contest 2018 * Analyngate:The Musical Bulvision Song Contest 2019